


Coruscate

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [7]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Gen, light - Freeform, rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Neo's world, as it shifts.~(Neo-centric))
Series: V-Tamers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Coruscate

**Author's Note:**

> Coruscate: flashing or sparkling light

Neo’s world had been bleak for a long time.

It had been colorful and happy, once. But that was then, and this was now. And now involved a friend's broken confidence, and a sister's pair of paralyzed legs.

It was funny, really, how quickly one could get used to it all. The cruelty, the uncaringness, the constant gray all around.

And yet, there was this one pesky flicker. A blip in his consistently gray world. And he chased the blip, determined to destroy that one inconsistent thing in his world.

But it was warm. Neo had never realized just how _cold_ his world of gray was, until he was chasing down a source so _warm_ it wasn’t ignorable.

And he had never realized just how much he liked that little flicker of light until it was falling. Neo reached his hand outwards, towards an unknown, towards a _possibility_. He caught it, and his whole world was filled with light.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is referring to when Neo caught Taichi.


End file.
